The present invention relates generally to anthropogenic greenhouse gases, and more particularly to monitoring and reporting to an operator anthropogenic greenhouse gas emission.
Conventionally, calculating anthropogenic greenhouse gas emission with respect to a vehicle relies primarily on operator input in the form of miles/kilometers per gallon (MPG/KPG) and distance traveled. The conventional method does not take into account operating habits and at best calculates only an estimated greenhouse gas emission.
Additionally, should an operator wish to offset a vehicle's greenhouse gas emission, the operator must actively seek out ways to do such using only the estimated greenhouse gas emission value. Moreover, the conventional method only identifies the estimated greenhouse gas emission and remains silent on how an operator may reduce greenhouse gas emissions.